


【哈德】热心同学

by kingdomlegal33



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Top!Harry, bottom!Draco, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomlegal33/pseuds/kingdomlegal33
Summary: 战后的八年级并不如哈利所期待的那样平和，他每天都忙于制止来自各个学院对斯莱特林的恶意欺辱。哈利——热心善良的活下来的男孩——面对马尔福也不会例外。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	【哈德】热心同学

  
哈利觉得自己累极了，面对已经破碎的秩序、分崩离析的规则，他不知道要怎样再劝说同学们停止对斯莱特林进行校园暴力。他甚至觉得自己才是校园暴力的最终受害者，他的肩膀，他的大腿，他的每一根脚趾，都在叫着“休息！休息！”，可他不能停下来，至少在宵禁之前，他还得再转一转。  
  
哈利认同罗恩对自己所作所为的评价——圣父病犯了。是啊，那些斯莱特林被欺负几次又怎么样？他们之中绝大部分人都是应得的，他应该相信那些同学们能掌握好分寸。可哈利无法彻底说服自己，青少年是往往是盲目的，是不理智的，在沐浴过血腥和憎恨后，他们会做出难以想象的事。  
  
他鼓励着自己，再绕上最后一圈，就可以回到格兰芬多温暖的休息室里，躺在有着熟悉味道的长沙发上，喝一口西蒙偷偷带来的黄油啤酒，嗯，那里就像他的家……  
  
“滚开，只敢躲在人后做小动作的杂种——”一声隐忍的训斥从哈利疲惫的肌肉上碾压上去，打断了他美好的想象。  
  
他应该是觉得疲累的，应该会在日复一日地循环中对这样的声音产生隐约的抵触，毕竟即使是哈利·波特也没有无限的好心。  
  
可他的脚步更快了，流逝的精力一下子全都回到他的身体里，他必须去看看，为这个非常可能属于马尔福的声音。  
  
“嘿，不论你们在做什么，停下！”哈利踢开了盥洗室的门，对着领头的男孩不容反驳地说道。  
  
闹事的格兰芬多不耐烦地转过头，哈利认出了他——天赋异禀的六年级麻瓜种巫师，他的姐姐曾任职于魔法部，死于神秘事物司的乱斗。  
  
“又是你，波特？”男孩撇嘴，“我没想到你扮演救世主的瘾这么大，要知道，一切都结束了，没有哪里再是你的主场。”  
  
“是的，一切都结束了。”哈利把魔杖拿了出来，这个男孩一向不好对付，“所以，不要再因为那些事去欺负任何一个同学。”  
  
“你觉得这是欺负吗？”男孩用力踢了一下倒在地面上的那双不住颤抖的腿，晃动之间，哈利看到一双带着绿边的黑袜。“你可以找伏地魔报仇，我也可以找造成我的亲人死亡的祸首解决问题。仅此而已。”  
  
“我相信威森加摩会把罪有应得的人送进监狱。”  
  
施暴的格兰芬多男孩嫌恶地又踢了一脚地上的人，哈利知道他一定很疼，因为他抖得越来越明显了，但他仍然一声不吭。没有咒骂，没有求救，也没有一点痛苦的喘息。  
  
“但是有你，波特。”  
  
哈利没有理会男孩对自己暗含的讽刺，他用魔杖指着对面和自己穿着同样的制服但愤怒着的男孩，说道：“我说了让你停下，但你又做了一次，你认为我的魔杖是摆设吗？”  
  
男孩想说些什么，可他身边的同学拉住了他的袖子，他顺着拉扯的方向望去，红光逐渐从地面上消失，露出一个湿漉漉的金色脑袋。他的嘴角拉起一个恶劣的弧度，像是想起了什么好玩的事情，“我们走。好好玩儿吧，波特。”  
  
四五个男孩陆续从阴湿的角落里走出来，皮鞋声一顿一顿地敲在哈利的眼球上。哈利感觉到眼睛的酸涩和胀痛，他甚至没有眨眼——马尔福正躺在污水里微弱地喘气呢。他湿掉的金发贴在苍白但泛着不正常红晕的面颊上，外袍被地上的积水完全浸湿，被自暴自弃地压在身下。能够遮挡住自己身形的男孩们一走，马尔福就迫不及待地蜷起自己的双腿，它们紧紧地并拢，弯曲，想要把自己地缩成小小一团，但他的两只手臂却像破损的细沙袋一样，仿佛被用过丢弃了似的，静静地躺在水坑里。  
  
“马尔……福？”哈利以为自己认错了人，“你——”  
  
“闭嘴，闭嘴……”德拉科的嘴唇苍白得可怕，和他的不正常的脸色形成鲜明的对比。他终于发现了自己在水坑里，“脏……拉我起来，快……”  
  
哈利咕哝了一声，对德拉科擅自指挥他表达了不满，但他还是踩着污水靠近了。他想了想，在蹲下身之前把自己干爽的袍子脱了下来，准备暂时给马尔福用一下，只要这个斯莱特林不会用怒火把它撕碎。  
  
“啊！啊！Fuck！”  
  
“怎、怎么了？”哈利拉起德拉科的胳膊，刚提起，就得到了德拉科毫不克制的尖叫。他掂量着手里软若无骨的手臂，意识到这不应该是一个夸张的比喻，德拉科的两条胳膊软得像高温下几乎要融化的橡皮糖。  
  
“你的骨头没了，马尔福？”哈利问道。  
  
“这是显而易见的，动动你萎缩的大脑，不要问白痴问题！”马尔福嘶嘶地说着。如果可以，他绝对会把那几个找事的男孩揍成牛肉酱。  
  
哈利果断地选择不和德拉科计较，金发巫师正处于极端的愤怒之中，他没有必要堵上这个枪口。捡起马尔福滚落的魔杖，哈利扶着德拉科的肩想让他站起身，手背碰到他的脸颊，那温度差点把哈利灼伤，“你发烧了？他们对你做了什么？”他顿了一下，决定不去探知答案，反正马尔福也不会告诉他，“算了，我带你去找庞弗雷夫人。”  
  
“呜……嗯……”德拉科被哈利强行搂着站起来，但他的腿无法支撑身体的重量，膝盖一软，头砸在了哈利的胃上，湿漉的脸洇湿了哈利的衬衣。  
  
哈利闷哼一声，胃部首先传来的是冰凉的触感，接着，德拉科脸上的高温透过湿透的布料传递上来，让哈利一下子慌乱了，不知道要扶着德拉科哪里才好。  
  
“站起来，马尔福，你应该不会希望我一直抱着你吧？”  
  
“你以为我想这样？”马尔福喘着气说，哈利注意到他的声音是虚的，仿佛多用一点儿嗓子都会让他累到晕厥，“如果你现在不想滚，就带我去冲澡……太脏了……”  
  
“……”哈利被噎住了，他没想到德拉科会如此理所当然地命令他。哈利想把德拉科丢在地上，让他重新回归污水的怀抱，让他知道什么才是请别人帮忙的态度。但哈利不会真的这么做，任何恶劣的事都不会由哈利的手做出来，所以，他异常友好地用双臂穿过德拉科的腋下，托着他湿透发抖的后背，问道：“可以走吗？马尔福？”  
  
德拉科闭着眼睛点头，他皱眉的鲜明弧度就快要替他叫着“波特，快把你的脏手从我身上拿开！”。哈利几乎可以猜到德拉科内心的台词，但他不认为德拉科真的会说出来，毕竟他正需要帮助。  
  
魁地奇球队洗浴间的门在两个互相搂靠着的男孩进入之后就被紧紧地锁上了，哈利将一把用变形咒改造过的舒适的木制靠背椅放在一个花洒下方，把自己僵硬臂弯里像坏掉玩偶一样的斯莱特林放上去。  
  
直到德拉科离开哈利的身体，哈利才发觉夜间的温度甚至是微凉的，德拉科的体温高得吓人。  
  
“马尔福，你必须立刻去医疗翼，我不知道他们对你用了什么咒，但你的体温不正常——”  
  
“闭嘴，波特！”德拉科用了今晚最响亮的声音打断了哈利，随即他就卸了力，艰难地蹬掉自己的皮鞋，整个人向椅子的靠背里缩去，双腿屈起，脚跟搭在身下的座椅边沿，“打开水，冷水。”  
  
德拉科冷漠简短的命令让哈利以为自己是他家的家养小精灵，他略有不满地抱怨，“你的态度很差，而且你在发烧，我不认为你应该洗冷水……”  
  
“Please!”金发的斯莱特林抖着沾着水珠的苍白嘴唇声嘶力竭地喊着。  
  
哈利注意到德拉科的眼睛不自觉地瞪得更大了，那水银一样的瞳色，本该是最纯净的灵魂颜色。它们瞪视着自己，因为此时此刻，哈利是唯一一个可以替他打开水龙头的人。  
  
马尔福确实是在请自己帮忙了，用他那种全霍格沃兹独一份的糟糕态度说了“Please”。哈利叹了口气，将龙头朝着冷水的方向转动了。  
  
轻微刺耳的金属滑动声混杂在德拉科逐渐变得粗重的喘息之间，他像是要在空气中溺水了，大张着嘴，露出其间湿润的红舌，贪婪地吸纳每一丝路过的空气。终于，在德拉科焦急的等待中，冰凉的水从头顶纷落而下，片刻后将德拉科半湿的发浸透，还有那些已经变得糟糕的衣裤。  
  
水声和呼吸声之间，哈利听见了自己不合时宜猛烈的心跳声，像某个乐队不亲自来地在他们身边击鼓，那么突兀，那么……莫名其妙。  
  
德拉科的眉眼口鼻间都形成了透明的水帘，他舒服地哼着，但很快就感到不满足。哈利看到德拉科张口闭口之间，那些透明的液体肆意地在他的嘴角流进流出。  
  
“帮我把衣服脱了。”  
  
哈利回过神，但却没抓到自己的思绪，“什么？”  
  
“脱衣服，波特！”德拉科无力地翻了个白眼，补充道，“不是你的，是我的！”  
  
“真的？你真的要我这么做吗？”哈利问道。但他的手指比他的语速更快，它们已经落在了德拉科被水流打软的衬衫领口上，“OK，我帮你。”  
  
德拉科配合着哈利的动作，他仰起头，尽量把后背紧贴在靠背的弧度里，让哈利尽快解开那些恼人的纽扣，甚至是撕开也行，无论什么，他要多余的东西全部离开他的身体。  
  
哈利咽了口口水，他猜想自己一定是饿了，否则他绝不会觉得德拉科浅色的乳头在苍白皮肤的映衬和半透明的衬衣遮盖下显得可口动人。解开最后一刻扣子，哈利犹豫着要不要真的把德拉科的衬衣脱下来时，他的腹部被踢了一下。  
  
他收敛好自己的情绪，疑惑又有些恼火地看着恣意妄为的斯莱特林。但德拉科的情绪波动显然比哈利更大，他夹紧自己的双腿，脚尖向哈利的胸口伸去，他的声音开始变得怪腔怪调，正处于极端的惶恐之中，“我不知道、我不知道他们做了什么……有什么东西在流出来，该死的，他们什么时候割伤了我？！”  
  
“你在流血？”哈利问道。他迅速蹲下身，把双手从流连忘返的最后一刻纽扣边挪到了德拉科的皮带扣上。哈利从没觉得自己的手如此灵巧过，居然可以一次解开马尔福花哨的皮带扣，但这些都不重要了，那些阴险的小鬼很可能割伤了马尔福的下身！  
  
哈利绝不允许这样卑鄙又侮辱人的行为在格兰芬多的学生里出现，他托起德拉科小而圆润的臀部，在皮带扣被彻底解开的一瞬间，直接将德拉科湿透的黑色西裤褪到膝弯处。  
  
哈利沉默了。  
  
德拉科吊着心脏等不到哈利的反应，他低头望去，自己的老二还安安稳稳地靠在他的小腹上，除了在不该勃起的时候勃起了以外，没有任何问题。“怎么了，波特？我哪里受伤了？该死的，我要杀了他们，就算我要被投入阿兹卡班，他们也别想再放肆多活一天……”  
  
“别说话，马尔福。”哈利在长久的安静之后选择了搭腔，凝重的语调砸在德拉科的心脏上，像死神提着镰刀在宣判死刑。德拉科硬生生地把险些语无伦次吐出地话语吞进去，强迫自己等待哈利说明他查看到的情况。  
  
哈利放下自己悬着的膝盖，让它们依次跪在布满水迹的瓷砖地面上，一缕一缕的水流从花洒落下，经过德拉科已经湿透的身躯，流淌向地面，一波接着一波地冲击着哈利。哈利望着德拉科莹白大腿间的腿心隐秘之地，那在翘起的阴茎底部与紧缩的后穴之间的，不是光滑的会阴，而是一朵不断经历水流冲刷，颤颤巍巍开阖着的一朵粉色肉花！  
  
“这是什么……马尔福？”哈利恍惚的看着它，浑然未觉自己的食指已经探向那新奇之所。手指分开阖着的小阴唇间隐约缝隙，哈利意识到，这是马尔福的炽热核心，它能让这个黑冰一般的斯莱特林透出火焰的热情温度。  
  
哈利用手指轻轻抚摸着花瓣间隐秘通道的入口，滑腻的触感不同于爽利的清水，他收回手指，将食指与拇指互相细细摩擦，再次问道：“这是什么？”  
  
“什、什么？”德拉科能感受到有什么东西在碰他，但那感觉太过于陌生奇怪，让他怀疑是否真的是哈利在确认他的伤口，“你为什么在问我问题，波特？告诉我，我怎么了？”  
  
“你和我不一样，马尔福。”哈利仍注视着那多鲜艳的花，在他的碰触之后，它的花心里挤出几滴透明的液滴。哈利用手指接住它们，任它们用指尖顺着指节滑落到掌心。  
  
粘腻又温热，和水不同。  
  
“我怎么和你不一样，波特？”德拉科惶然地喊着，“马尔福的老二比波特的大？”  
  
哈利也不恼，只是微微扬起眉毛对上德拉科冒着渴望真相的烈火的眼睛，他拉起德拉科垂在身侧无骨的手臂，在德拉科的闷哼声中牵着把斯莱特林的手来到他的下身，“你可以自己感觉到它吗？”  
  
哈利牵着德拉科的中指和食指，分开光洁无毛的贝阜，他感觉到德拉科的手指有想要抽回的欲望，但失去骨头的马尔斯就是被拔了牙的小蛇，他什么都做不了，只能由着哈利继续下一步。  
  
一个炸弹在德拉科的脑袋里燃爆，所及之处只剩一片荒芜，他像被扯掉翅膀的鸟，拖着如摆设废物一样的羽翼瘫倒在属于他的屠宰台上。他是一个马尔福，在十四岁生日之前就被会教授所有与性相关的知识，他也曾与几个姑娘有过成人的喜悦，他怎么会不知道自己摸到的是什么？  
  
德拉科下意识地想要并拢双腿，遮掩住被人为造就的畸形下体。  
  
波特的手，波特捏住他软泥一样的手指，带着他，两人抚摸过高热狭小的阴道入口。它兴奋了起来，未经开拓的入口开始小幅度地收张，想要把那些过门不入的手指统统含入。  
  
德拉科仰起头，用脸接住洒落的冰凉水花，泪水混杂在其中，除了他自己，不会有人发现。阿瓦达索命咒显然不足以报复那几个格兰芬多，德拉科发誓，自己会亲手扒了他们的皮！  
  
可是波特？可是他正大敞着腿，让波特替他检查下身。  
  
“够了，波特，放开我的手。”  
  
“你知道这是什么吗？马尔福？”哈利遗憾地放过了德拉科的手指，他享受着观赏这奇妙之地在他们的手指路过时羞涩张开的样子。  
  
德拉科闭了眼，“你是白痴吗，波特？”他不知道自己几欲喷涌而出的怒火要向谁喷发，不论波特会不会被它灼伤一丝一毫，德拉科身下的炽火都在愈来愈旺盛地烧着。  
  
“我知道，但……”哈利收回望着德拉科眼睛的目光，每一丝水流都对哈利有着实质性的吸引力，他匆匆略过德拉科白花花的胸膛，低下头，重新凝视着将要盛开的花苞。  
  
哈利掐着德拉科的大腿根部，撑起大腿，让德拉科无法躲避。哈利的心跳得异常得快，他应该会知道这是什么的，但，不对劲，它怎么可能会出现在马尔福身上？难道是那几个格兰芬多的小子对他做了什么？  
  
“你要去见庞弗雷夫人吗？让她给你看看，要知道，她是霍格沃兹里最专业的——”  
  
“不！绝不可能！”德拉科的叫声差点刺透了哈利的耳膜。  
  
哈利的喉结重重地滚动了一下，他深吸一口气，做了一个天大的决定，“那么我来。”他没有看德拉科的反应，继续说，“如果你不愿意，我会立刻带你去见庞弗雷夫人。别误会，如果你出事了，他们几个会被直接退学，所以……”  
  
哈利的声音越来越小，哗啦啦的水声完美地掩盖了它，也遮掩了一些别的心思。  
  
他知道自己的这些话不是想要说给马尔福听的，每一种意义上，它都是在劝说自己，好让他的手指在一次回到那个温暖的洞口去。  
  
哈利的食指和中指轻轻地在马尔福窄小地阴道口扣挖着，他听见马尔福开始呻吟起来，压抑的声音时高时低，在哈利每一次重压时微微变得尖细，又在轻柔抚弄下重回低沉。哈利从没经历过这些，他有些慌乱得想要移开视线，却看到德拉科发抖的脚已经跷在了他的肩上，几乎是一瞬间，哈利红了脸。  
  
“你在做什么，波特？”德拉科不敢相信这是自己的声音，比发情的异兽还要难听，每一个音节都仿佛跑上了五线谱，上蹿下跳，就是不愿回归平静。“噢……波、波特——”他失神地呻吟，差点闪了自己的脖子，为什么他要叫波特？！  
  
该死的，这个不成熟的禁咒像是在他的肚子里埋了燃烧的碳，低温到几乎能结冰的水也不能浇熄它们一点儿，但是波特做到了。德拉科难以否认波特的手指让他非常舒服，带着冰凉的温度试图往他身体里钻的感觉让他无法抗拒。他的理智已经不剩多少了，无法再用正常人的思维去思考哈利为什么要这么做，他甚至不能分开自己的牙齿，那些羞耻的放浪叫声会找准每一个机会钻出来。  
  
德拉科明白这个禁咒需要他做什么了，不论一切发生之后不该存在的器官是否会消失，他必须——必须不能放走波特！  
  
似乎是难以跨过心里的那道防线，哈利迟迟不肯真的把手指塞进那个不断冒水的小洞，即使淫水泛滥，几乎流满了哈利的手心，洗澡水的水流也无法把它们冲走。他只能一次又一次地分开德拉科含羞闭合地小阴唇，用力地上下摩擦，甚至发泄不满似的碾过顶端发硬的珍珠蒂，看着它们从青涩的浅粉逐渐转变向红艳。  
  
当然，他得到的是德拉科恼怒的猛踢，但很快，斯莱特林又伸腿钩住格兰芬多的脖子，让他继续。  
  
哈利被德拉科突然邀请似的勾回惊得慌了神，语无伦次地说：“马尔福，你不太对劲，你流了好多水，我带你去找庞弗雷夫人，她会治好你——”  
  
“波特，你说我配合的话，就不送我去医疗翼？”德拉科找到了一些乐趣，他甚至开始用冰凉的膝盖刻意磨着哈利的耳垂，看着黑发男孩无措地想要躲避却又不能的样子，他讽刺地笑了。  
  
德拉科一向讨厌哈利无意中表现出的呆愣样子，太可笑了，黄金男孩第一次和女韦斯莱接吻的时候还能被头顶猛烈生长出的槲寄生吓住。德拉科敢打赌，他们两双恶心的嘴唇还没来得及碰上，波特就像个白痴一样跑走了。现在，还是那个黑发白痴，带着不知道槲寄生为什么会生长的纯真表情玩儿着他的下体，用充满关怀的温暖语调告诉他，他下面流水太多了。  
  
好极了，好极了波特！  
  
哈利听着德拉科转述自己不久前说过的话语，心里满是别扭，他并没有威胁马尔福的意思，可那些话被德拉科说出来却变了一种味道。他想要坚持最初的想法，“你在发烧，必须快点治疗。”  
  
说着，哈利起身，把粘腻的手心握拳藏起，关掉让他快要冻成冰雕的冷水，扶着德拉科的腰让他站起来。  
  
德拉科赤脚站在积水里，利剑一样的目光戳在哈利的身上。格兰芬多一直不去和德拉科对视，关掉龙头之后，他将自己搭载门板上的干爽校袍环在德拉科的肩上，“凑合一下吧，马尔福，我的除水咒用得不是很好——啊！”  
  
属于格兰芬多的暗红色内里贴上了德拉科还沾着水珠的肌肤——湿透的衬衫被哈利剥掉了——除了这件校袍，德拉科寸丝不挂。德拉科几乎觉得哈利普通布料的袍子要把他的皮肤划烂了，他全身心出了一块地方以外都在抗拒，但心里那块小小的不羁领域说出了实话——它很温暖，可以让他不再发抖。  
  
外冷内热的感觉并不好受。、  
  
所以德拉科在哈利给他系好带子的第一时间，利用哈利毫无防备的空荡，一个横扫加膝踢，成功让打败黑魔王的男孩按照自己的意愿老老实实地坐在德拉科刚离开不久的椅子上。然后德拉科看到自己在哈利睁大的瞳孔中跨坐在格兰芬多的大腿上。  
  
“你要做什么，马尔福！”哈利举起了魔杖，他怀疑德拉科要攻击他，可一丝不挂并且失去双臂骨头的斯莱特林显然不应该对自己有威胁。  
  
“马尔福！”哈利的思绪被截断了，他感到自己已经半勃起的阴茎在内裤的包裹下，隔着一层快要湿了的校裤布料陷进了一个温暖的凹陷处——马尔福！  
  
“嗯……”德拉科尝到了甜头，那个新生的地方正迫不及待地想要被用力且温柔地对待。现在只有波特在这里，只有这个讨厌的混血巨怪可以帮到自己，他要被打开，被贯穿，被堵住汹涌的洪流。  
  
德拉科难耐地用下身夹着哈利硬得像石头一样的性器，他止不住的涓涓细流从不知何处顺流而下，几乎浸湿了哈利身下的鼓起。  
  
“帮个忙，波特，脱掉你的裤子。”德拉科咬着哈利的衣领说道，但他更希望嘴里嚼着的是哈利的骨头。  
  
“我……我不能……”哈利推着德拉科的肩，用尽全力才拒绝。  
  
“闭嘴吧，波特！你的老二他妈的比花岗岩还硬了！”德拉科愤怒地咬上了哈利的脖子。  
  
哈利苦恼地呻吟一声，他并不想这样，但即使是隔着两层布料，他也可以清晰地感觉到德拉科身上地湿意。花洒早就不再落下冰冷的水珠，任何潮湿都来自德拉科自己。  
  
哈利只能从善如流地解开自己的裤子，在拉下内裤的一瞬间，他的性器就忙不迭地弹跳出来，充满生机活力地打在德拉科被汁水浸泡到红润透亮的花穴口。  
  
德拉科软软地哼了一声，随机又一口咬上哈利的脖子，像是在否认刚才软腻呻吟的人是他本人似的。  
  
哈利情不自禁地挺了挺腰，德拉科在没有准备的情况下，差点被哈利两下耸动撞得滑落下去，哈利只能拦住德拉科的腰把他扶正，巧合的是，他让德拉科的径口正对上自己怒张的龟头。  
  
他们愣住了。  
  
哈利死死地隔着自己的校袍握住德拉科的腰，用尽十八年来锻炼的忍耐力去抗拒自己想要全数钻进马尔福的身体的冲动。梅林啊，马尔福的下面有一张热情可爱的小嘴，它正吐着口水一张一合的在邀请呢！  
  
而德拉科，即使做过一亿次心理准备，告诉自己波特只是危急关头唯一一次用来疏解欲望破除禁咒的工具，但当这个他最熟悉的格兰芬多的可怕巨物抵在自己的身下时，他还是害怕了。甚至可以说，德拉科非常惶恐。他开始瞻前顾后，那几个搞事情的格兰芬多小子的用咒技巧怎么样？他的体内真的会有完整的通道吗？但它会不会过于窄小了？哪怕只有万分之一的可能，他被撕裂了怎么办？因为下面流太多水而被送去见庞弗雷夫人和被波特操到血崩哪一个更糟糕？  
  
德拉科提出的问题可以写满二十英寸的羊皮纸，但马尔福的字典里从没有退缩。马尔福，就算是被干，也必须在上面，掌握绝对的主动！  
  
哈利的脖子被咬出了血痕，不可理喻的斯莱特林还在用尖锐的虎牙抠挠着他新鲜的伤口，他缓慢地挺动了一下，示意德拉科适可而止。  
  
腥甜的气味钻进德拉科的口腔，只有让波特受伤，他才不会那么害怕。该死的混血并不如他想象的那样肮脏难闻，它甚至是温和甜美的。德拉科咬着哈利的肩颈处，在光滑冰凉的瓷砖上垫着脚，小心地挪着自己的位置。他感觉到哈利松开了一只禁锢住他的腰的手，宽大的掌挪到自己的臀后，托着自己，好让他不会滑掉下去。  
  
哈利仰头看着天花板上的狭长缝隙，他开始思忖那道裂缝够不够装得下他的灵魂，如果可以，他要把自己的灵魂扯出来再狠狠塞进天花板的缝隙里。Fuck，如果做不到那样，他就要往马尔福的身体里钻了！  
  
“你要做什么，马尔福？”哈利觉得可能是空气在说话。  
  
德拉科咬得更深了，他一向觉得哈利装腔作势，瞧瞧吧，哪怕是面临现在这样混乱可怕的局面，哈利·波特也不忘维持他伟大光明又正义的形象——他什么都不知道呢。  
  
撕咬没有给哈利带来疼痛，他甚至觉得那……很痒，像头顶掉下一片落叶，像羽毛搔刮在心上，它无法与哈利曾经历过的任何痛苦相提并论，它让哈利享受。  
  
就在黑发男孩还找不到自己灵魂的安放之处时，他的手已经非常诚实地、弹奏着快乐的音符把裤子解开了。剥开薄薄的内裤布料，哈利感到德拉科的牙齿离开了他的脖子一瞬，紧接着是一个让他忍不住惊呼出声的狠咬。  
  
“啊！Fuckyou，马尔福！”  
  
德拉科冷笑，噗呲的水声藏在他们的笑与骂之间偷偷在浴室里回响，它四处乱窜，想要飞往更广阔的天空，告诉众人这里正在发生的小秘密，但它只能在紧锁的门扉之前停住、回转，最终消散在升温的冷空气里。  
  
哈利的呼吸都快停止了，他阴茎的头部顶入了一个狭小且异常湿润的地方，他可以感觉到自己被紧紧地包裹，还有哪些温热的液体顺着他的柱身往下流淌。哈利想动，他无法做到无动于衷，一切都已经准备就绪，选择退缩会让他觉得自己是个逃兵。  
  
可这不对劲！他只是想给马尔福看看伤口，然后带斯莱特林去见庞弗雷夫人。哈利·波特从来都对治疗术不擅长，而且这种事！这种男女之间的事，会对不知名的禁咒起作用吗？！  
  
哈利把德拉科抱紧了，他可以感觉到高瘦的金发巫师浑身都在颤抖，他略显茂盛的体毛已经完全被像坏掉的水龙头一样的德拉科打湿了，他们的下体一沓糊涂，尽是不分彼此的水渍和粘液。但哈利开始猜测德拉科发抖的原因，因为要和最讨厌的波特做这种事？因为无法拿起魔杖，唯一的武器只有锋利的牙齿？还是仅仅是因为疼痛呢？  
  
哈利被最后一个猜测说服了，他的手指进入过德拉科莫名出现的通道，它太窄小了，它本不应该出现，但德拉科现在却要用那里把自己的老二吞进去。哦，老天，哈利对自己的老二尺寸非常有信心，它可比一两根手指粗壮得多。  
  
确定了原因，哈利提着德拉科让他从自己的身上起来，失去包裹的龟头淋着透明的粘液，湿漉漉地顶在德拉科发红的性器旁边。  
  
“波特！你为什么要这么做！”德拉科绝望地叫着。混蛋波特在做什么？在他好不容易把波特那根巨怪一样地老二塞进自己的下身，还没来得及适应它的大小的时候，波特把自己拿出来了？梅林啊，这是真实发生的事情吗？  
  
“我只是——”  
  
“闭嘴吧，今晚你一直在做多余的事，你知道自己有多让人厌恶吗？”德拉科红了眼眶。  
  
“抱歉，你来吧。”哈利注意到德拉科几乎要哭了，他不知道自己哪里做错了，但让马尔福感到厌恶这一点，七八年来都没有变化。哈利有些失落了，把拉住自己向德拉科飞扑过去的灵魂，把它撤进身后的水箱里，没错，他不该跑错地方。  
  
亲口说出对哈利的厌恶，德拉科突然感到前所未有的委屈，他居然要把讨厌的波特给上了。没错，马尔福绝对是主动位，马尔福绝不屈居人下！  
  
德拉科闭上眼，深深地吸了一口气，他知道这样的邪恶禁咒不达到它目的是绝对不会罢休的，准确地说，他必须和一个人做爱，必须上了一个人。Fuck，他没办法找一个女孩！放眼整个霍格沃兹，他都无法找到一个值得信任的人去做这种事。  
  
当然，波特绝对不在信任名单内，但他巧合地出现了。  
  
“别动，波特！不要动，也不许……射，保持，你明白吗？”德拉科差点闪了舌头。他不敢去看哈利的眼睛，只是盯着波特脖子上被自己咬出来的模糊伤口，然后再次含住它，用力把自己的牙嵌进哈利的肉里，作为使力的支撑点。  
  
德拉科把屁股翘起来，他的臀尖擦过哈利放在他身后的手心，但他没有管那些，他抬起屁股——止不住的液体湿哒哒地滴在哈利地裤子上——搜寻着哈利坚挺的下身。  
  
OK。哈利在心里说着，但他想说德拉科对他的要求太高了。一个姓马尔福的斯莱特林只会按照自己的心意去要求别人，从来不需要考虑客观情况，考虑一下这是哈利的第一次。如果他人没有做到，那与马尔福无关，是他们自己的问题。  
  
哈利答应了，吞咽了一下口水，连同那些不满的反驳。  
  
盯着德拉科脑后的门板，哈利感觉到德拉科的努力了。他一次一次地抬起屁股，找到自己光滑油亮的老二，然后小心又大胆地准备把它全部吞进去。  
  
可德拉科无一成功。  
  
哈利的老二被德拉科自己的水淋得一场光滑，以至于每当德拉科想要一鼓作气含住它的时候，它总是狡猾地跳动一下，从德拉科稚嫩狭长的花瓣外侧划过。有时它抵在了德拉科的后穴上，让他一阵后怕，有时它又不安好心地重重碾过德拉科新生的阴蒂，让他差点战栗到软了腰。  
  
德拉科挫败地把头埋进哈利的颈窝，几次三番的失败让他对自己的行为产生质疑，他不想在干波特，他像是在帮波特玩儿他自己。  
  
哈利被提溜起的心落下了，马尔福终于放过了他，否则他将不能履行承诺——他想射，想把德拉科晶莹的肉花全都涂上属于自己的乳白粘液，想刺破入口，在更深的地方释放。  
  
像被夺魂咒控制住了似的，在德拉科停下来喘息五秒之后，哈利握住自己已经无法等待的阴茎，福至心灵般地找到德拉科饥渴难耐求而不得的入口，缓慢又坚定地顶了进去。他听见德拉科在他的耳边叫了一声，然后自己破损的皮肉又被含进湿润的口腔里，哈利抬手按住德拉科不由自主抬起的白屁股，像个带头冲锋的先驱，一步一步开拓陌生的甬道。  
  
这一刻在他们二人之间显得格外漫长，他们的脉搏甚至在对方的体内跳动，双方都是第一次。对于哈利而言，这是他从未体验过的美好性爱，即使对象是马尔福，但他的身体可不会吐露刻薄的恶魔之语，只会温和顺从地流着包容的液滴，告诉自己它很快乐，它需要自己。这剧身体里蕴含着的温度也和德拉科冷漠的外表完全不同，哈利不知道别人是否也是如此，能够在他们的床伴身体里找到燃烧的炎心，把这颗果子摘下来。他找到了，德拉科有这样的东西，而哈利也从不畏惧，他喜欢冒险和探索，也喜欢征服。  
  
德拉科，他的脑子的粘稠程度只比纯南瓜汁好上一丁点，这就意味着他完了。他分不清是否是禁咒的魔咒效力，但他所有的感知都集中在下半身，和波特连在一块儿了。恶心的联系！完全不该有的接触！德拉科应该这么想的，但他现在脱了力，只能完全靠在波特身上，感受着一只手捏着自己的屁股，把自己往一根烙铁一样的阴茎上按，还有一只手在自己光裸的背脊上来回轻抚，但只要自己想拉开一点距离，它就会施加压力，让德拉科无处可去。所以他妥协了，反正他已经把波特上了。  
  
哈利慢慢地完全进入德拉科，直到感觉自己的根部贴上一朵湿润的肉花，听到耳边传来一声满意的喟叹，他终于放心地动了。每一次进入和半推出，哈利都能切身体会到德拉科的紧致和湿滑，它从很小很窄，被自己捅开，形成一个被撑到极致的圆形入口，它的内里所包含的每一个褶皱都能被自己敏锐地感知到。  
  
“啊啊啊……”在急促的颠簸下，德拉科的牙齿终于堵不住那些一直呼之欲出又被他强行拦住的呻吟。牙关不再闭守，德拉科用尽一些可能呼吸着潮湿的空气，还有一丝泛着甜喂的血腥，他以为是哈利的伤口，没有去理会，直到听见哈利说道：“马尔福，你流血了？”  
  
哈利的动作停下了，他摸向他们的结合处，手指间带着白沫的粘液里包着几缕鲜艳的血丝。  
  
“呜……别管它。”德拉科咬着牙，没能挡住眼泪的流淌，泪珠从眼角挤落，滑进德拉科的嘴角，他用舌尖卷起了它，咸的。  
  
德拉科垂下沾满水珠的长睫羽，悲伤的水光在他的眼波里荡漾，他把湿透的头顶靠在哈利的下巴上，感受着穿透自己的粗壮物件，攀附在它身上的每一根青筋都在催促德拉科。他绝望地吐出一口气，接受了自己被波特操出处子之血的事实，然后小心地踩在湿的瓷砖地上，上下挪动起来。  
  
哈利的手还留在交合处，他不确定自己是不是让马尔福受伤了，所以他选择停止。高速行驶的过程中来一个急刹车非常不好受，他的老二在德拉科体内时不时地抽动一下，想要重新回到冲刺的频率上。那些粘液在哈利指尖挂上银丝，如一个颤颤巍巍连接二人的桥梁，然后天摇地动，瘫在他身上的斯莱特林挺着纤细的腰身开始自顾自地上下动作起来。  
  
有了第一次的肆意呻吟，德拉科也不去管这会不会在波特面前显得丢脸。他抵着哈利的额头，缓速把哈利的老二抽离出他的身体一半，空虚感立刻趁机钻入德拉科的甬道，他不做他想，重重坐下去，让哈利直直顶在自己的深处。  
  
“嗯！”德拉科闷哼一声，这条魔法临时造出的通道有些窄短，刚刚进入时，他甚至以为波特把自己的拳头塞进去了，但那只是该死的龟头而已。他忍着濒临被撕裂的恐惧，努力地张开自己，还没注意到那时的他连嘴巴和后穴都在张合，好像不这么做，波特就进不去似的。  
  
哈利看着德拉科晃动在自己鼻尖半英寸距离的另一个鼻尖，泛着粉色的可爱家伙。他在内心控诉德拉科不该这么做，他不该抵制自己的额头，让他们的呼吸都交织在一起，这让哈利的心跳得乱七八糟！  
  
哈利从没觉得自己的感官能这么敏锐过，他甚至可以估计出的德拉科的腰围、德拉科的乳尖在自己插入之后多少秒挺立起来、德拉科的舌头几次擦过他自己的唇角，以及德拉科在呻吟的时候第几个音调是上扬的。  
  
德拉科得逞了。  
  
狡猾的斯莱特林开始觉得满足，他认为自己对波特提出的“不许射”的要求有些过分了，他需要快速结束这场显失公平的游戏。于是他用自己的鼻尖去蹭哈利的，然后咬着哈利的嘴唇把自己的呻吟吐进哈利的嘴里，身下加速摇晃，有深又重，让哈利觉得自己被泡进了温泉里。  
  
黄金男孩只想愉悦地放松自己，于是他按着德拉科的后背，让他贴紧自己，一起靠在了背椅上。  
  
突然，哈利握紧德拉科的腰，把他钉在自己的下身，几乎没有来得及给德拉科一些反应的时间，哈利属于处子的初精又急又浓地射了出来。  
  
被不属于自己身体的液体填满了，德拉科噌得红了耳朵，但他还是故作冷静地老实含着哈利，确保他全部射完。在听见格兰芬多喘着粗气，失神地喊着GOD时，他听见了游戏结束的信号。  
  
德拉科想在哈利身上多靠一分钟，他真的太累了，他急需休息，但他知道波特的身上绝对不是一个可以安然休息的好场所。他花了三秒钟调整了自己的表情，感觉到哈利像金属一样坚硬的老二在自己的身体里慢慢软下去，挂上一张扑克脸，德拉科面无表情地向后抬起身子坐直，望着哈利朦胧春水一样的绿眼睛，说道：“结束了，波特。”  
  
他看到哈利的眼睛瞪大了，在哈利的瞪视下，德拉科站了起来，波特的精液混着他的淫水变得稀薄，然后钻出合不拢的花穴，蜿蜒流到大腿上。  
  
哈利恢复了他该有的理智，他该对马尔福有什么期待？如果马尔福需要他，那只可能存在于马尔福需要他来做一个工具人的时候。  
  
他看着德拉科踏着地上的凉水拉开他们的距离，他还能隐约在德拉科迈开的腿间看到那抹艳红中泛着的乳白。  
  
“你是个混蛋，马尔福。”  
  
“我一直如此。”  
  
哈利翻了翻眼睛，像德拉科时常对他做的那样，然后他把披在斯莱特林赤裸身躯上的狮院外袍给德拉科扣好。  
  
斯莱特林显然没有料到哈利会这么做，没有攻击和咒骂，也没有表现出一点不满，像对待一夜春宵后的情人那样对待自己。德拉科讥讽地笑了，波特以为他自己是谁，波特又以为德拉科·马尔福是谁？温情的游戏没什么好玩的，只有缺了半个脑袋的蠢狮子愿意这么做，他们缺了陪伴就活不下去。  
  
哈利不知道德拉科在想什么，但那样讥讽的表情告诉他，马尔福绝对不会在感谢他，但他却没办法一走了之。哈利拿出手帕，把斯莱特林渣男翻了个面，蹲下身想要去擦拭德拉科的下体，却发现拿到淫靡艳红的缝隙奇迹般的消失了，只有德拉科大腿根部的一些泛红的抓痕和绵延的浊液在诉说刚才发生的一切。  
  
哈利握住德拉科的脚踝，不让他不知分寸地蹬踢，然后无声地把已经流到德拉科小腿的液体擦掉，一直擦到大腿根部。  
  
一切都消失了，就像本来就不曾存在过。  
  
所有的错乱、迷茫、挣扎和快乐，包括哈利悉数射进去的白浊。  
  
然后狮子的外皮盖在了白蛇身上。

  
***Several Weeks Later…***  
  
战后的第一个圣诞节被所有人热切地期待，八年级的学生们约好学生时代的最后一个圣诞节一起在霍格沃兹度过，为了久违的和平和彼此。  
  
家养小精灵为圣诞节的晚宴准备了异常丰富的晚餐，就连水果塔都堆得比一个低年级生还腰高，更别提无限制的啤酒——属于成年人的快乐。  
  
哈利接过一杯又一杯的黄油啤酒，其中有些被人换成了火焰威士忌。酒精让哈利开始恍惚，他透过在桌上堆得高高的水果塔间的一个小缝隙看到对面的德拉科一脸愠色地坐在高尔身边。  
  
圣诞节地留校决定对于其他人学院的人来说是自愿的，但对于某些食死徒之子来说，他们无处可去只能被迫接受。  
  
哈利知道如果不是麦格校长要求每个人都来吃晚餐，德拉科绝对不会在众人欢聚的时刻出现在大礼堂里。  
  
午夜的钟声敲响，东倒西歪的男孩女孩们被家养小精灵送回了自己的寝室。哈利喝下早就准备好的醒酒魔药，拒绝了家养小精灵的帮助，在最后一盏烛台熄灭之前，用着活点地图拦住了独自散心的斯莱特林。  
  
“波特？”德拉科闻到哈利身上的酒气，锁着眉头，试图从他身边绕过去。  
  
那天德拉科回去发了高烧，他不知道是禁咒的副作用还是冰凉的洗澡水在使坏，又或者，是波特射进去却来不及清理的残留物导致了他的发烧？他对格兰芬多的厌恶达到了最高境界，一根狮子毛、一个G字母都会让他想起那晚的荒诞事件，全都是因为格兰芬多！  
  
他决定无视掉那些蠢狮子——包括波特，等他平安度过八年级，他不会放过他们中的任何一个人。但波特找他有话要说？噢梅林，狮子最好不要碰酒精。  
  
“马尔福，你应该知道我的黑魔法防御课学得不错。”哈利对着德拉科得背影喊道。  
  
“所以呢？你特意来炫耀你的成绩？”德拉科顿了一下脚步，随即走得更快了，他严重怀疑波特脑子出了问题。  
  
“不！”哈利快跑几步，拦住德拉科，“我是说，那个咒，我学会了。”  
  
“你？学会？”哈利站在德拉科身前，仿佛一堵无情的高墙。德拉科仔细辨别着哈利的意思，确认这像一个威胁，“不，你不能想做什么就做什么！我会告诉校长！”  
  
然后德拉科闭紧了嘴，因为他听见哈利说：“我记得你非常讨厌麦格校长，以及任何一个格兰芬多。所以只要是能达到你的目的，格兰芬多也可以做你的工具，是吗？”  
  
“我不明白你在说什么。”德拉科暗暗观察起周围，或许他可以跑进一个空教室，再从教师的窗户爬出去……  
  
“我想再试一次。”哈利举起魔杖，他看到德拉科条件反射似的抖了一下，然后哈利眯起眼睛，像还没睡醒的醉汉咕哝道：“你没法告发我，活下来的男孩总是有一些特权……”  
  
德拉科的心沉了下去，他开始后悔那晚缠住的是哈利·波特，处男总是会带来很多麻烦，咬到好处之后，他们总是会想要一次又一次。  
  
“来吧，马尔福。”哈利抓住德拉科的胳膊，拖着不断挣扎的斯莱特林往随机移动的楼梯走去。  
  
站在楼梯上，德拉科开始担心头脑不太清晰的波特会不会带着他掉下去，“你疯了，波特！你知道我是谁吗？”  
  
哈利从善如流地说：“你是马尔福。不许我动，也不许我射。”  
  
红色从德拉科的下巴蔓延到他的额头，“闭嘴！”  
  
“到了……”  
  
旋转的楼梯停在某个不知名的角落，德拉科被哈利拉得踉跄一下，还不等他站稳，哈利的魔杖已经戳在他的下腹。  
  
“波特！你敢用的话，我绝对会给你一个阿瓦达！”  
  
“你可以试试，马尔福。”哈利的魔杖又下移了一点，“我想再试一次……”  
  
波特几乎是在掐着脖子威胁自己了，德拉科想，没有靠山的后果就是巨怪波特也能威胁自己。  
  
“你知道这个咒用在身上是什么感觉吗，波特？你只知道自己爽，却不知道它在起作用的时候是直接在我身上撕开一道口子。操你的，我一直知道你是在装模作样——”  
  
“那就不用了，好吗？”哈利把自己的错愕隐藏得很好。  
  
“呃？”德拉科被打断了，一时忘了自己要说什么，他愣愣地回答，“好。”  
  
然后，德拉科在哈利的脸上看到一个大大的笑容，弯曲的嘴角弧度和闪着光的绿眼睛，都在欢叫着奸计得逞。  
  
“来吧！马尔福！”  
  
快乐的时光就要开始了，哈利在今晚第三次向马尔福发出邀请，但他不会告诉马尔福真相——他根本没有学任何禁咒。  
  
……  
  
-END  
  



End file.
